Pilot Episode
"Pilot Episode" is the first episode of Hero Universe Plot Daniel Tennyson, son of Ben Tennyson, goes after his father's killer with his new gamatrix. Synopis Daniel Tennyson, son of Ben Tennyson, is riding his own hoverboard through his city towards his dad's headquarters. Just then he sees and explosion and flies right into the big hole in his dad's headquarters, curious about what the explosion was about. He saw a flash of green light and saw his dad lay under a piece of stone wall human. Daniel jumped onto the ground and ran to his dad. Just then an alien floated behind him on an assault hovership. He blasted the wall above Daniel and it hit Ben Tennyson. Ben weakly said he was trapped and that Daniel had to leave right away to Gwen's headquarters in Ledgerdomain since he had the "key." Daniel refused and tried to dig his dad out and did but the alien blasted again. Ben lay back down and he looked at Daniel and grabbed onto him. He said he had a very special present for him and pulled out a white and green omntirx called the gamatrix. He gave it to Daniel and said it had 12 aliens in it with some of his very own aliens. Daniel looked at his dad begin to close his eyes and Daniel cried and tried to wake up Ben but it was too later. His dad disappeared somehwere and Daniel truned around and saw the alien scurring away. Daniel ran at him on his hoverboard and followed him. He tried to blast Daniel a few times and the alien and him were flying above the rooftop of a building. Daniel threw his hoverboard on the ground and ran at his enemy. The alien escaped from Ben and flew in a circle around him. Daniel looked at the gamatrix and twisted the dial on it. The alien swooped down towards him and grabbed out a long energy sword. Daniel looked at the hologram of a firey alien and slapped down the dial and turned into the alien, naming him Lavalamp. The alien barely messed Daniel and made him tip back a little. It tried for another slash but Lavalmap grabbed the tip of the sword and whacked the alien with it. He flew around uncontrollably and threw Lavalamp off, now realizing he was very high in the air and didn't know how to use his powers. Lavalamp plumeted towards the top of the building and landed defeated. Daniel turned back and had his eyes shut from immediate defeate. The alien swooped down and laughed at Daniel and then made a portal in the sky and flew into it as the portal disappeared behind him slowly. Daniel opened his eyes and rubbed his head and looked around for the alien and yelled. Daniel got back on his hoverboard and glanced at his dad's headquarters and sighed sadly before flying into the sky. Characters *Ben Tennyson (dies) *Daniel Tennyson Villains *Deristroll Aliens Used *Lavalamp (debut) Trivia *Ben Tennyson returns and is now 40 and dies in this episode. *Daniel Tennyson makes his debut and is revealed to be almost 12. *The gamatrix is revealed and looks somewhat like the third omnitrix and first omnitrix. *Lavalamp makes his debut in this episode along with Deristroll, the main villain. *Bne hinted that Gwen lives in Ledgerdomain and that Daniel has the "key" to it (meaning the entrance spell). *Daniel is sort of like Ben when he was 10: whilling and stuborn at times. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes